Cerise Hood by BS123
Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Rena S. Mandel. In "Spring Unsprung", Cerise's voice is credited as Rena Strober. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Analíz Sánchez. Character Personality Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual who is more than meets the eye. Granted that she's not exactly a loud individual, her inhuman athleticism surprises most. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. Nevertheless, she loves her parents equally as she was ecstatic when they had a picnic together and regularly carries around a locket of their family photo. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. Though Cerise acts somewhat standoffish to the people who want to know more about her, she is incredibly protective of her friends and respects them for their secrets, and is definitely not the type to betray anyone for something of her own benefit. She is a bit mysterious. She goes under the name "Cerise Hood" with the family name "Hood" from her mother to protect the fact that she is also Badwolf's daughter, and to hide it as a secret. Appearance Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks (predominantly on the left side), and slate gray eyes. When she has her wolf-like outbursts, her eye color changes to yellow. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her half-wolf ears. Interests Although Cerise tries her best hiding her family heritage, she is not discouraged when it comes to exhibiting her athletic ability or become outgoing whenever she needs to be. As the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, she has sharpened senses such as superhuman speed in which she utilizes when playing sports - her favorite sporting activity being Track and Shield. Outside of school, Cerise and her family try to spend as much time together as possible. On rare occasions do they all get the chance to have family picnics. Cerise has also shown that she has some interests in getting involved with the school and her friends more, such as planning school dances. Fairy tale : Main article: Little Red Riding Hood Relationships Family Cerise is both the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and therefore is a child who should not be born. Though Cerise had a warm and loving childhood in their care, now that she is preparing to take over from her mother, her heritage is catching up with her. Although once, Cerise had an illusion on what her life might have been like if she followed her father's footsteps.1 She is distantly related to Sparrow Hood.2 It was revealed in Justine Dancer's diary that Ramona Badwolf is her sister. Friends Cerise considers Raven Queen a best friend. Raven is the only person she has shared the truth about her family with, showing how much she trusts her. Cerise also considers her roommate, Cedar Wood, and Madeline Hatterher best friends. Rosabella Beauty looks up to Cerise, describing her as compassionate and caring. Ginger Breadhouse also considers Cerise a best friend as they have known each other since childhood. In Thronecoming, Cerise tells the guys she's considering trying out for the bookball team, but Daring Charminginitially tells her not to because he believes she was a "damsel-in-distress." Later, he asks Cerise to join the Thronecoming game when it becomes apparent that they need her. At the Thronecoming dance that night, Daring apologizes to Cerise for what he said, thanks Cerise for saving the game, and they share a dance. Kingdom cerise is the princess of midnight and the fairy of midnight wolf. Pet Cerise owns a pet direwolf named Carmine, who she had a race with in The Cat Who Cried Wolf. Romance Cerise notes that she's shy around boys but she's "always been drawn to the leader of the pack." She dances with Daring at the Thronecoming dance. now she has a boyfriend named Nex from winx club